Tome
A Tome is a cost-efficient package of seven booster packs (5 twilight, 2 of another set). Buying a Tome is not the same as creating a Tome Pool or the same thing as a Tome Deck, though all three concepts are related (see sections on Tome Pools and tome decks below). Tomes are purchased in the Marketplace window (see image, right). Tomes cost 300 BF points. Additionally, random cards in Tome are guaranteed to not be duplicated. As of June 16, 2011 tomes are no longer able to be added to your regular card pool. They are now rented instead for a period of one month, and all cards you obtain in the tome will be upgrade and charge level 2. Starting on June 6, 2012, players of the full game will receive a special tome that lasts 2 weeks, and receive an offer for a new tome once the old one expires. Tome Pool ((Section needs update)) Four booster packs can be registered to create a Tome Pool for competitive play. Like a sealed deck in other collectible card games, players cannot add cards from their collection into the Tome Pool, thus the term, sealed. Also, cards in a Tome Pool cannot be upgraded until the Tome Pool is disbanded into the general collection. And while Tome Pools can be disbanded at any time, disbanding cannot be undone. :Tip: Registering a Tome Pool gives 32 ''free common cards, and the booster packs are opened all at once.'' :''-xtoo'' Tome Decks ((Section needs update)) Tome decks are built from cards within a Tome Pool, and multiple tome decks can be built from a single Tome Pool. A tome deck is required to participate in PVP tome match play. With only 32 random cards (4 boosters) plus 32 free commons to choose from, building a competitive tome deck is more challenging, and thus, the rewards for tome match play is higher than standard PvP match play. Further, Tome Pools expire one month after they are created, at which time it is automatically disbanded, and the cards go into the general collection. :Note: While tome decks are intended for PvP tome matches, they can be used in all other game modes as well, including PvP Collection matches and PvE. Of course, they will have the disadvantage of not having upgrades. How to: ((Sections needs update)) Following are step-by-step instructions for common tasks, like creating Tome Pools and decks, and disbanding a Tome Pool. Create a new Tome Pool To create a new tome pool and tome deck, follow these steps: # From the Marketplace screen, purchase a tome (recommended, see above) or enough boosters to obtain four unopened boosters. Do not open them. # From the Forge screen, click New (deck) in the bottom left corner of the screen # Click the Tome Deck check box, and then click Next # Click the Register Tome Deck button # If four unopened booster packs are available, they will automatically be moved from inventory. Click the Register button. Create a new Tome Deck with an existing Pool To create a new tome deck from an existing tome pool, follow these steps: # From the Forge screen, click New (deck) in the bottom left corner of the screen # Click the Tome Deck check box, and then click Next # Select the Tome Pool that you wish to build from, and then click the Select Pool button. # Enter a name for the deck, and click the Create button. Proceed to build a deck as normal, however only cards from the Tome Pool can be added. The collection displayed in the Inventory window can be changed by using the drop-down box in the top left of the window. Disband a Tome Pool --- NO LONGER WORKS. Disbanding a tome pool is simple, though finding the place to do it is unintuitive. Here is the shortest path to the window: # From the Forge screen, click New (deck) in the bottom left corner of the screen # Click the Tome Deck check box, and then click OK # At this point, you should see a list of your tome decks. Select the tome pool that you wish to disband, and then click the Disband Pool button. These actions will move cards from the tome into the main card collection. All tome decks for the disbanded tome pool are lost too. Category:Game Mechanics Category:TCG Features